1. Field of the Invention
This invention as classified in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office is believed to be found in the general class titled, "Elongated-Member-Driving Apparatus" (Class 227) and in the subclass therein titled, "With means to move or guide member into driving condition-Adaptable to dispense different sizes of quantities of members" (subclass 109).
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application describes improvements for feeding any type of nail, drive screw, coated, common or box nail into a heavy duty nailing machine. This nailing machine is particularly useful in the nailing of pallets, boxes and the like. The basis nailing machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,776 as issued to BRYSON on Sept. 20, 1966. Nailing machines before and since that date have been a staple of commerce particularly for pallets and the like. The heavy duty nailing machine of this invention includes a dual position drum bar which is actuated by a programming device to select nails for both a bottom and top deck of a pallet to be nailed together.